Commander Deltoch
'''Deltoch '''is a Trueborn, Mogadorian Commander and the highest ranking Mogadorian at the Mountain Base in West Virginia. He reports to General Sutekh and sometimes Setrákus Ra himself. He is tall, built like a giant wrestler with pale skin and gleaming jet black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. His tatoos poke out around his hair line and he has gray sharklike teeth. Biography Mountain Base Deltoch commands the Mogadorian Mountain Base and is likely to be behind the torture and charm experiments of Number Six and Katarina. Five's Training and Education He is placed in charge of Five's training and teaching during his time on the base and gives him the task of killing Number Nine, who is in captivity in the base. He tells Five that the Mogadorians tried to give Nine and Sandor a chance to join their cause and that Sandor was about to talk when Nine killed him in cold blood, none of which is true. Deltoch also gives Five a fake transcript from an interview with Sandor which says that the Elders judged the Garde based on their ability and assigned the best the higher numbers. The Lower numbers were instructed to hide no matter what the cost to protect the higher numbers. This angers Five. Deltoch tracks down Emma in Florida and brings her to West Virginia, he tells Five that he needs to leave his past behind him this winds him up by reminding him of the way Emma treated him when she found out he had powers. Five snaps when she calls him a monster and Deltoch is eager for him to make a decision regarding her fate, believing it to represent his potential with the Mogadorians. When Five ignores Ethan, who tries to intervene and decides to keep Emma alive, hoping to exploit her brother's connections, he acts like a leader and Deltoch tells him that he has passed his test with flying colours. Deltoch tells Five that Emma was returned to Florida but Ethan hints that this is not the case. Five's Promotion Deltoch continues to oversee Five's training, leading up to Nine's eventual execution. When Five kills Ethan (instead of Nine shortly after he escaped), Deltoch arrives in a helicopter and congratulates him for proving himself. Five is given an Officer's Uniform and spends the next few weeks in briefings on the Mogadorian Expansion and visiting Mog bases around the country as well as in Central and South America. Deltoch accompanies him and teaches him how the Mog fleets are commanded and run and shows him the ropes. Everglades Base and Death Deltoch is present at the Mogadorian Base in the Everglades a few days after Eight's death. As the base is emptied and everything is moved on board one of the Mogadorian Warships, Five sits with Eight's body and, noticing that Six, Marina and Nine have arrived invisible, he gets angry with Deltoch when he tells him to load the body on so he then kills Deltoch with his sleeve blade and allows them to take the body. Five later tells Setrákus Ra that Deltoch decided to watch over the body himself, against Ra's wishes, and he later found his remains; deducing that the Garde must have snuck in and killed him. Category:Mogadorians Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:MogPro Category:Deceased Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Trueborn mogadorian